


Will on Top

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Warren off is harder than Will thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will on Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosalynian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosalynian).



The first time Will takes charge he understands the work it takes to set a person writhing with a touch; Warren is practically still beneath him.

Will withdraws, embarrassed. His knee is between Warren's thighs. Black hair is tangled in Will's clumsy fingers. Bruises on Warren's arm mark down the new heights he has pushed Will to. Will wants to do the same for him, but nothing works. "Are you sure you...I mean, shouldn't you be flaming right now? If I was doing this right?"

"I've got a guy on top of me. I'm already flaming." Warren smiles. "Touch me."


End file.
